


What's in a name?

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron doesn't realise how much his last name means to Robert and how much Robert wants them to have the same last name when they get married so Aaron thinks of a name for the both of their families. Just a short happy little fic:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

Aaron had Robert's arm swooped over him at a booth at the bar when the topic came up. Vic was at the other side of the booth and Vic being Vic couldn't keep her nose out of the wedding arrangements. But they were getting the wedding arranged for them, not that they didn't keep a close eye on it. Robert couldn't help himself from wanting it perfect for Aaron and Aaron felt the same for Robert. They would have white roses that had their storks in blue water so they were slightly blue down the sides of the aisle and more in front and in the church. Aaron isn't a fan of flowers but couldn't deny they looked perfect when Robert showed him a picture online. They had matching suits, and they didn't tell anyone about the underwear with grooms written on them. They had everything planned but Vic brought up something they hadn't thought about, well hadn't spoken to the other about.

"So your be a Sugden by this time next month." She says smiling.  
"No im not taking Sugden." Aaron says sitting up a little from his slouched position on Robert.  
"What so I'm taking Livesy?" Robert questions his fiancé.  
"I mean you can change your name if ya want. Don't see much point though, but I'm not taking Sugden anytime soon."  
"What's wrong with Sugden?"  
"Nothing." Aaron says.   
"But?" Robert questions.  
"Well I've never changed mu name and I don't really want to. It's part of who I am int it."   
Aaron looked at Robert and he looked strangely upset. "And Sugden's part of who I am, but so are you and I want us to have the same last name." Robert says.  
"It's just a name Robert." Aaron says laughing slightly.  
"Yeah I guess it is." Robert says before standing up.  
"Wait where you going?" Aaron asks.  
"Home." Robert says before walking out. 

Aaron turns back to find Vic shaking her head at him.   
"What?!" He asks Vic.  
"It means a lot to him you know and it probably hurts that you seem not to give a toss about it or his feelings."  
"Hay. I care a dam lot about his feelings." Aaron says slightly hurt by his friends words. "I didn't know it even mattered to him."   
"I know Aaron but Sugden's have lived in this village for over a hundred years." Aaron scroffles slightly at that. "I know it sounds stupid but he does care about his name. More then you realise." Aaron nodded and thought as he picked up his beer. "Names mean a lot to some people, I thought your lot would of known that by now." Aaron smiles slightly as a thought pops into his head. "Just think about changing your name at least." Vic noticed the growing smile on Aaron's face. "What?" She asks.  
"I've got an idea." He says standing up.  
"Will Robert like it?"  
"Probably not." He says before downing his drink and going through to the back. 

Aaron talked to his mum and she loved the idea and so did Cain and Moira who was in the back room. Well Cain laughed more then agreed, but he said he liked the idea, more to see how Robert would react them most things. 

Aaron got home to find Robert sitting on the sofa.   
"I'm sorry.." Robert started.  
"No I am." Aaron said sitting down and taking Robert's hands in his. "Names are important, there important to me too." Robert nodded expecting Aaron to say he wanted them to keep their own names. "But not Livesy." Robert looked at him confused. "Livesy's mu dads name, and he isn't my family anymore. You are, and my mum is and Cain and..."  
"What are you saying?" Robert asked.  
"Robert Sugden I know that Sugden means more to you then you let on. I know it's important to you and it's got history, the flaming village is named after you lot for gods sake." Robert laughed a little. "But no matter how important you lot are you know the Dingle's will win hands down." Aaron shushed Robert's arguing. "So how about a draw? Robert Sugden, will you become my husband and become part of my family?" Robert nodded even though he still wasn't too sure on what was going on and Aaron smiled. "Fancy becoming Robert Dingle-Sugden?"  
"Sugden-Dingle." Robert said.   
"Dingle-Sugden sounds better don't deny it." Aaron laughs.  
"Yeah." Robert says trying not to let tears form in his overwhelmed eyes. "Yeah I think Dingle-Sugden sounds good." He smiles. 

Both families were overjoyed with their new name, kind of. And the wedding day went smoothly, somehow. They decided there'd both walk down the aisle and both families children were more then happy to be brides maids (though everyone agreed to call them grooms maids) and flowers boys, even Aaron's little sister, dad and step mum came along, though Aaron could see Robert and Cain where one of the only reasons they were quiet. 

But they both walked out of that church happier then they'd ever been and when Robert looked into his husbands eyes he knew. Becoming a dingle was worth getting to have Aaron for the rest of his life.


End file.
